


Zayn's BBQ

by jacinth



Series: Drabbles/One shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BBQ, M/M, Sleazy Harry, but he's really just lonely, lost Louis, zayn's pov, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For such a... playboy, you sure have a sappy outlook on love.”</p><p>“Not a playboy.” Harry pouted, “Just not settling.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn's BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, I wrote it in like half an hour.

**2014**

Zayn snorted as he put the salad down - it was always amusing to watch his boyfriend and his boyfriends best friend -no _their_ friend- Harry, roughhousing around the yard. Harry was Liam's friend first, and was now his by extension. It was a good thing Harry was straight, otherwise it would've been tough not to act bitchy and jealous when they'd first met and he had grown quite fond of Harry, but Louis was Zayn's best friend and no one could take his place, even though he hadn't seen the little troublemaker in over a year. He couldn't wait to introduce him to everyone later.

Zayn smiled and handed Harry's girlfriend a drink, what was her name?... Amanda? Anna? Ariadne? He had a hard time keeping track, Harry changed girlfriends more often than he changed shirts and Zayn had learned early on not to familiarize, it only led to trouble.

Harry jogged over and kissed Adrienne...? on the cheek before coming to ask if he could help.  
  
“Not to be an arse, but must you drag every girl you're fucking to our get-togethers? It gets a little hard keeping track, ya know?”  
  
Harry laughed and popped a slice of cucumber into his mouth, chewing like a camel. “I need _someone_ to talk to when you and Liam sneek off to... do whatever it is you do.”  
  
Zayn pulled a face “Like there's never anyone else around.” he threw a pointed glance at Niall – who was playing with their dog, Charlie.  
  
 “Niall's... off in Niall land most of the time. Girls are perfect company" Harry raised his eyebrows up and down "I also appreciate the view”

“Christ, you perv.” he laughed, tossing a piece of lettuce at the taller boy.  
  
“Can't help it Z, small and curvy has always been my downfall.”  
    
“Think maybe you'll keep this one? What's her name? Annie?” Zayn smirked.

“Anita and nah.” Harry answered around a mouthful of melon. “She's not _the one_. When I meet her, I'll just... know.”  
  
“For such a... playboy, you sure have a sappy outlook on love.”  
  
“Not a playboy.” Harry pouted, “Just not settling.”  
  
“Tomato, tomato.” Zayn rolled his eyes and and reached for his buzzing phone “Ya?”  
  
“ _Why the bloody fuck do you live in a cow pasture?!_ ”  
  
Zayn ripped the phone away from his already ringing ear. “ _Hi Louis_. I take it you're lost?”  
  
“ _Of course I’m fucking lost_ _!_ _I've wandered into Middle Earth!_ ” came the loud reply.

Zayn laughed when he saw Harry giving the phone a slightly terrified look - his friend's voice had always gotten ridiculously high pitched when he was strung out or hyper and Zayn was almost giddy at the thought of setting him loose on Liam, Niall, Harry and everyone else here who had never had the pleasure of experiencing the 'Tommo Charm'

After repeating the directions to Louis fifteen times, he hung up with an exasperated laugh – as much as he loved his friend, he was bloody tiring.  
  
“Fuck's that?” Harry nodded toward the phone.  
  
Zayn sighed. “That. Is a Louis.”  
  
“S'kinda loud, isn't he?”  
  
“Like a foghorn.” Zayn laughed and nodded. “You'll love him. Everyone will.”

Harry gave him a doubtful look.

   
 **2016**

Zayn raised his champagne glass as he finished his Best Man's speech. “To Louis and Harry”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one shots/drabbles i'll be posting when I feel the urge to write something short.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
